Not Kissing You Goodbye
by static-harmony
Summary: He won’t kiss her goodbye, because Kakashi will come back. He promised her he would.


Authors Note: This story is my second Naruto fic, I hope it's good.

Dedication: For Alina, my muse. =D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Naruto, welllll, let's just say that almost no one would be straight. ;)

-

Kakashi thought all the time, but never once shared his feelings.

This was the one thing that Sakura hated.

She'd always ask him about his thoughts, and he'd always reply shortly with "You know I'm a closed person" and leave it at that.

And Sakura always felt bad afterward for asking, but she still asked every time. Hoping one day the response would change.

But it never did.

He'd always reply with the same sentence. That sentence broke Sakura's heart every time she asked.

It wasn't that Kakashi didn't trust Sakura, which was one of the many things she thought.

The main reason she thought he didn't tell her what he was thinking, was because he didn't love her.

But he would kiss her on the forehead, and tell her not to worry, whenever she got down, which helped calm her feelings, if only for a short time.

But her heart was slowly shattering.

-

Right before Kakashi left Konoha for another mission the Hokage has assigned him, he goes to her.

And perches silently on her windowsill.

Sakura sat in her room, reading a scroll, unknowing of the presence nearby.

Kakashi slid into her room, skillfully, as he had done many times before.

He stares at her, with the most loving look on his face, even if no one can see it behind his mask.

He loved her, he really did. Sometimes he didn't always show it, or share it. But he did.

Kakashi started to pull away, _'Maybe I shouldn't say goodbye this time. She's probably mad because of how distant I've been lately' _He thought to himself.

Kakashi fought against his better judgment, and strode the few steps to Sakura and pulled her up out of her chair, and held her close.

He heard Sakura start to cry and he held her tighter. He knew she understood why he was there.

"You're here to say goodbye, aren't you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't cry Sakura, I'll come back to you, I always do" Kakashi responded.

Sakura cried harder and stepped on her toes in order to kiss the right side of Kakashi's face. The only part of his face uncovered.

Kakashi looked Sakura in the eyes and wiped away the tears that lay there.

"Good b-" Sakura started.

"Shhh, don't say goodbye" Kakashi interrupted, "This isn't goodbye, I will be back, I promise."

Sakura nodded. She wanted to trust Kakashi-sensei, but how long would his luck last? How many times would he come back?

"I'm not going to kiss you goodbye" Kakashi said, while holding Sakura to his chest.

Sakura moved back and looked to him fearfully.

Kakashi laughed and pulled her back to him.

"Listen, I'm not kissing you goodbye. I'm going to kiss your forehead, so that when I return, I can kiss you and you'll believe I'm real" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded, even though she didn't agree with that.

Sakura is the type of girl with many worries.

She is the kind of girl who always needs reassurance.

So when Kakashi-sensei softly kissed her forehead, and gracefully leapt out her window just as silently as he came. Sakura didn't know what else to do, except to break down and cry.

As she lay down on her bed, her body racked with sobs far worse than it ever had before.

She had a feeling he was never coming back.

-

After two months and no word from Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were beginning to loose hope. Sakura more than any of them.

It was starting to show, her jutsu skills had gone far downhill, and she literally looked like she was slowly dying.

'_I'm fading out of existence'_

That is what she would tell people when they asked if she was alright.

Cause she was not alright, not even close.

-

Sakura lay in her room one night, sleeping fitfully, because her nightmares had become more erratic.

She shot out of bed and immediately looked to her window, hoping that maybe, just maybe, this time he would be there.

But he wasn't.

So she slumped back into her bed and began to cry. As she closed her eyes and imagined her face. She felt something warm and soft press onto her face, so she peeked open one eye and saw him standing over her bed.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Sakura said outloud.

"Your not dead, I told you I'd come back to you" Kakashi said back.

"Nope, I'm finally dead" Sakura responded.

Kakashi laughed softly and pulled his mask down, "I'll prove it" He said before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

Sakura felt the electricity and she saw the fireworks and she felt the passion and she realize that she had been wrong all along, Kakashi-sensei did love her, more passionately than she could have ever of imagined.

Sakura pulled him down on top of her and held him to her, before softly mumbling into his lips, "I'm a little big glad that you didn't kiss me goodbye, because this kiss, was worth the wait"

Kakashi laughed again and leaned down to kiss Sakura again.

-

End authors note: This fic was inspired by the lyric 'I'm not kissing you goodbye' which is from the song 'Kissing You Goodbye' by The Used. Entirely for Alina, cause she's the most spectacular person ever.


End file.
